Avengers: The Beginning
by HauntedSecrets
Summary: Kendra thought New York was going to be easy. Now her best friend is under mind control by her psycho cousin and Tony won't cooperate with anyone, and there are just so many secrets. Nick Fury keeps mentioning a team and honestly, she wants nothing to do with it. [Beginning of my MCU series. Eventual Steve/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: Everything here is owned by Disney Marvel. Anything else new is mine. Welcome to my story.

* * *

Strangers

Fury walked through the doors of the facility and found Selvig tirelessly working to figure out what was happening with the Tesseract. Agents were scattered throughout the area, each seemingly involved in serious matter.

"Talk to me, doctor." Fury barked as he approached the scientist.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving," Selvig replied, motioning for the director to follow him.

Fury blinked, "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Not funny at all." Selvig responded, "The tesseract is not only active, but has the ability to exhibit behavior."

"I assume you pulled the plug, then?"

Selvig scoffed at that apparently ridiculous statement, "She's an intelligent energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level-"

Fury couldn't believe what he was hearing, "We prepared for this, Doctor—harnessing energy from space. Where's Agent Barton?"

As if summoned, Clint came down from his vantage point and stood with Fury and Selvig.

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" The director asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No one's come and gone, and Selvig's clean. If there was any tampering being done sir, it wasn't on this end."

Fury blinked and stared at his agent, "On this end?" Barton nodded.

"The cube is a doorway to the end of space, right? Well, doors open on both sides." He shrugged.

The Tesseract inexplicably thunders and begins to shake the entire facility with its vibrations. Flaring rings and a harsh glow spout out of the cube and around the device. Suddenly, the Tesseract's energy builds up and forms a huge vortex, which then opens a portal, reaching deep into space. A plume of blue matter erupts into a cloud-like form and fills the area, reaching the top of the facility, funneling all of the energy in the room upwards toward the ceiling like the suction of a vacuum, without the whir and noise, but all of the power. It's quiet. Fury and Barton's attention is drawn to the edge of the platform where a figure is kneeling; smoke rising off of it. The figure spreads his face into a wide grin as he raises his head. He locks eyes on each of the three for a moment, unblinking. He stands up, and it is quickly realized that he is holding a weapon.

"Sir, please, put down your spear!" Fury yells.

The man glances at his spear as if in consideration of the request, only to suddenly aim it directly at the men, firing a blast straight at them with his spear. Barton reacts and tackles Fury, barely escaping the path of the fired shot.

Then, chaos is unleashed. Everyone springs into action. Fury watches helplessly as Barton takes on the alien creature along with a team of agents, only to discover that even in their numbers, they are no match for the unwanted guest. Crawling over to the Tesseract, Fury grabs it and places it inside his briefcase as discreetly as he can, while this his best agent, Clint, is placed under some sort of mind control. One by one, each of the agents begin to rise robotically, manipulated by the man with the spear. Nick Fury knows he has to get out with the Tesseract. He begins to walk away, hoping he can sneak off unnoticed while things are still going down, but he was spotted. From behind, he hears the man speak.

"I wish you wouldn't." The visitor remarks, "I still need that."

Fury turns to face him, "This doesn't have to get any messier."

The man scoffs, "Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Selvig, who had been laying on the ground after the attack, rose up, eyes full of awareness. "Loki? Brother of Thor?"

The annoyed squint of Loki's eye is not missed. Fury stiffened his pose, now fully aware of who this man is and what he is capable of. "We have no quarrel with your people." He states.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki replies.

Nick Fury hardened his gaze, "You planning to step on us?"

Loki walked around his new soldiers, "I come with glad tidings, of a world made free."

"Free from what?" Fury questioned.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart..." Like a gunslinger, Loki turns to face Selvig who is standing behind him and places his spear point against Selvig's heart. Selvig's eyes glow black. "Then, you will know peace."

Fury wasn't persuaded for a second, "Yeah, sure, you say peace, but I'm sure you mean quite the opposite."

The energy from the Tesseract began to grow unstable above them; a whir and heavy vibration rattles the walls. Clint Barton marches over to Loki. "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means... to bury us."

"Like the Pharaohs of Old. It's the least I can do for her." He looked straight into Loki's eyes, which flickered with understanding at who was meant by her.

Loki smiled, "So she lives. Well, then..." Loki, looks to Barton, who is completely under his power, and doesn't hesitate to shoot Fury. Nick falls to the ground. Barton grabs the case containing the Tesseract, and leaves the lab with Loki and Selvig.

.

..

..

Kendra pressed the end call button and put her phone back into her pocket. It wasn't like Clint to screen her calls, so she told herself he was just busy. She knew he couldn't diverge any details about his mission with Natasha to Russia, but had promised he would stay in touch regardless. Thinking nothing of it now, Kendra stood in the elevator of STARK tower and pushed the slipping strap of her bag further up over her shoulder. She felt another sharp pain to her temple and gave it a gentle massage with her fingertips and closed her eyes. She had been fighting a headache all day but wasn't going to miss out on finally seeing Tony and Pepper since she was having a rare day off. She needed some down-time, and was excited to see what Tony was working on (and if she could help).

When the doors dinged opened, she was greeted by the biggest smile, and immediately launched herself into the women's arms. "Oh my god I can't believe you are here!" she exclaimed, hugging her close, "It has taken you far too long to come see me!"

Kendra unraveled herself and laughed, "Pepper! You know how in-demand I am. Plus Tony wasn't exactly thrilled I'm still working with SHIELD—you know how those two get."

"I heard that," Tony joked as he walked into the room, "But Pepper makes a good point. I could have sworn you arrived in Manhattan over a month ago and yet here you are just now coming to see me. Too cool for us now that you have gone and become some kind of god? I'm hurt. Truly. It keeps me up at night." He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

Kendra raised her shoulders in return, "How about I didn't realize how much I missed you until right now and it's been too long?"

Tony rolled his eyes but brought his hands out of his pockets and extended them wide open in expected embrace. Kendra immediately came over and hugged him close.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he sighed, whispering, "You look good. Missed you around these parts." as he rested his chin on top of her head. She hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry I've been a stranger." She whispered back.

"Yeah well, phone calls work both ways right? Now," He pulled away from her, "let me show you what I have been working on." Taking her hand, he pulled her over to a glass case with cylinder stretched through, a green glowing effervescence in the center.

"Is that a solo energy reactor?!" Kendra exclaimed with glee.

Tony nodded, "You bet. I'm installing her tonight out on the bay. By the end of the night, STARK tower will be running on 100 years' worth of clean energy. I'm hoping to have all major cities equipped with it by the next year."

She stepped away from the machine and looked over at her friend, "Oh, Tony, this is amazing."

He smiled, "Thought you might think so."

Pepper rolled her eyes and walked over to them both, "As much as I love to just stand here listening to the two of you talk shop," She looked to her boyfriend, "How about we look into ordering lunch? I want to hear all about things I am not supposed to know about. Like New Mexico, and you being a demi god, and the fact that you are shadowing Captain America," Getting closer to Kendra she bent her head low, "Who is incredibly handsome."

Kendra and Tony both rolled their eyes.

Kendra just shrugged, "I would love to spill all the dark secrets of my office, how about we start with lunch and see where we—" Suddenly her phone started going off at rapid fire. Frowning, she glanced at the screen and registered Coulson's name. She raised a finger to excuse herself.

"Andrews. No, I haven't been back there, I've been out. Coulson, it's my day off I thought—Wait. Hold on, what are you talking about? He was on a mission with Nat in Russia. Want to repeat that? Forget it, I'm coming in. I'll be there soon." She ended the call and shoved her phone into her jeans. Turning around she noticed Pepper and Tony were standing incredibly nearby, apparently listening in.

"I… have to go." She stated as she rushed passed them.

"Let me guess, top secret?" Pepper turned to question her.

Before she could answer, Tony stepped forward, "Tell Coulson I won't take his call and to knock it off."

Kendra walked over and gave each of them a kiss on the check, "I adore you both, let's actually do lunch soon when I am not hunting bad guys, okay?"

"You know, I used to hunt bad guys," Tony whispered, Kendra squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. Then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**: Everything Marvel is owned by Disney Marvel, all original characters are my own.

I am back! Thanks to COVID and being at home, I finished this story. Chapters will be uploaded upon future edits. Thanks!

**If we don't get Stark on board, there may not be an option for a plan B**

"You have GOT to be shitting me." Kendra sneered, tossing the folder onto the table in front of Coulson and Fury. "How could this happen? How is it possible that on this planet, let alone this universe is Loki _here_? Who let him in and why on earth do we have a weapon of this caliber? Are you crazy?"

Nick raised a hand somewhat defensively, "Now hold on, there is a bit more too it to that; we never expected-"

"Never expected what?" She snapped towards the director, "That this device could malfunction to lengths greater than what we could predict? Jesus Christ you guys! How long have we held this in our possession?"

Coulson looked over to Fury who closed his eyes and nodded. Coulson grabbed the file from the table and asked for Kendra to sit down. She obliged.

"Agent Andrews," Coulson cleared his throat, "we have had the device for a little over a year now. After New Mexico we asked Eric Selvig and Jane Foster to come on board and use their knowledge and research to help us understand the device and to possibly-

Kendra took a deep breath, "Why wasn't I brought in on this project? I could have-"

"Your abilities pose too much of a risk, we didn't know what we were dealing with and your powers are too unstable."

Kendra tried to hide the hurt in her eyes, "I have been without incident since New Mexico, and that's not it. You thought I might try to use it myself."

"Andrews, that's not-"

She interrupted him and continued, "But instead you are using it for SHIELDs personal gain. We come in and fuck everything up and then make something so powerful no one can touch us."

Fury marched forward toward the table, "Now hold on Andrews. Last time I checked, you work for SHIELD; along with Barton and Romanoff."

She raised a hand to silence him, "We will get to them later, and I have a distinct memory of a gun to my back prior to joining but I guess it's semantics. But this isn't why you brought me in." She turned her gaze back to Agent Coulson, "Where are we now on Clint and Nat?"

He sighed, "Barton's whereabouts are MIA, we lost his signal once he left with Loki. As for Agent Romanoff; she is currently on her way back here, with Dr. Banner."

Kendra crossed her arms over her front and raised her brow, "Excuse me? Dr. Banner? As in Dr. Bruce Banner? You know the _Hulk_? Why would he help us, he has been hiding ever since-"

"Hiding is a very loose term Agent Andrews," Nick snapped, his patience dwindling. "We have had eyes on him since he landed in Calcutta and we need his help. As we do with Mr. Stark."

Kendra shot a look of daggers toward Fury, "What are you saying?" her body humming with kinetic energy.

He took a cautious step forward, "We need you to get into his system and override it."

Kendra dropped her hands and stood up slowly, "Fury, I told you that when I signed on here I wasn't to be used-"

"We need 5 minutes with him, Kendra." Coulson said standing up as well, "Would it help if I said the fate of the world was counting on this, on what he knows?"

Reading his tone, Kendra took a deep breath and allowed her body to relax slightly and closed her eyes, "If what you have told me is true, and what you believe Loki is planning. I will give you 5 min with Stark. But if he doesn't help, if he says no-"

"He won't." Coulson quipped and Kendra narrowed her eyes.

"If he _does_," She emphasized, "Do not think you will be able to use me for your advantage. Loki would suddenly be the least of your worries."

"We wouldn't ask that of you," Nick responded, checking his watch. "Now, I need to meet with Mr. Rogers. Kendra, after you get into the Stark system, I need you to go and report to the Helicarrior with Maria. We have a lab for Dr. Banner and I want you to inspect it to see if we need anything else, I will see you both tomorrow."

Nick walked out of the room and Kendra looked to Coulson, "Phil. No bullshit. Be straight with me. How bad is this?"

"Let's just say if we don't get Stark on board, there may not be an option for a plan B."

She let out a loud exhale and nodded, "Ok, let me get you set up. I'll set up your phone so when you get within the perimeter of the tower you can bypass their security. They have a private elevator to the penthouse which is where you will find both Tony and Pepper. If you tell him I did this, I will kill you."

Coulson raised a brow, "Threats Agent Andrews?"

She smirked "Only Promises."

.

..

…

"Trouble sleeping?" Fury asked Steve as he walked into the gym. Steve paused his blows to the bag and shook his head.

"I've slept for seventy years, I think I had my fill."

Nick took a step forward, "Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world."

Steve stops punching and walks over to the bench, unraveling the tape off his hands. He sits down. "I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost."

Nick walked over to the bench, "We've made some mistakes along the way…" He paused before somberly replying, "Some very recently. "Steve looked up from what he was doing to face the director.

"You're here with a mission, sir?" He questioned, finishing up unraveling his tape he tossed it into the bag.

The director nodded, "I am."

Unconvinced Steve looked away, "Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it." Fury hands Steve a file on the Tesseract, along with other files on HYDRA'S projects.

Taking the file he felt his chest tighten at the picture in front of him, "Hydra's secret weapon."

Fury nodded, "Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought that the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

Steve closed the folder and handed it back to Fury, "Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki. He's not from around here. But he has some unfinished business. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

Steve rolled his eyes and stood up from the bench, "At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me."

Fury didn't budge, "Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment."

"Getting really annoyed with your agents coming and going as they please. Let me guess, Kendra will be waiting to debrief me?"

Fury smirked, "Agent Andrews has her own set of orders, you just follow yours."

Steve nodded and then turned to pick up his belongings and the punching bag before walking out of the gym.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?" Fury called after Steve.

"You should have left it in the ocean." Steve responded immediately.

.

..

…

Coulson stood in the elevator as it took him to the top-level Penthouse, Kendra's bypass working perfectly. He had Tony on speaker. "Stark we need to talk."

Tony pressed his message, "You have reached the real-life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message."

Phil rolled his eyes, "This is urgent." He looked as the elevator approached its destination.

"Then leave it urgently." Tony clipped back.

Phil closed the connection when the doors of the elevator opened and Tony came into his view.

"Security Breach!" He yelled, throwing his hands up.

"Mr. Stark." Phil says as he walks into the room with confidence.

Pepper's eyes lit up as the agent walked into the penthouse from the elevators. "Phil! Come in" She stood up from the couch to greet him, Tony walking close behind her. "Come on in, we are celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay." Tony pressed.

Ignoring him, Phil brought out a tablet and handed it to Tony, "We need you to take a look at this as soon as possible."

Tony eyed the tablet, "I don't like being handed things"

Pepper smiled eagerly taking it, "I love to be handed things. So… let's trade." She passes her champagne to Phil, who gives her the tablet which she passes to Tony and takes his champagne for a sip.

"Consulting hours are between eight and five every other Tuesday." Tony said walking away. Phil remained standing on guard.

"This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked eagerly. Phil gave her a look and she paused guiltily, "Which I know nothing about."

Tony headed over to the control module, "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped. I didn't even qualify." He began, "Too volatile," opening up the screens to check out what was stored. "I am incredibly curious to know how you managed to bypass my controls. Only someone with incredible intelligence can get into my system."

"You can say hi to her yourself when you join me tomorrow."

Tony smirked and shook his head, "Oh there will be words."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Everything Marvel is owned by Disney Marvel, all original characters are my own.

**Authors Note**: Chapter 3! Thanks for the new alerts and favorites. Enjoy.

* * *

**It's Like Riding a Bike**

The quintet lands on the Helicarrier quickly. Coulson and Steve disembark the jet and meet up with Natasha on the landing strip.

"Agent Romanoff. Captain Rogers," Coulson introduced.

"Ma'am."

Natasha was straight business, "Hi," She looked to Coulson, "they need you on the bridge, face time."

He nodded and turned to Steve, "See you there." Coulson walked away first leaving them as they began walking towards the edge of the ship.

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain American trading cards yet?

"Trading cards?" Steve asked.

"Their vintage, he is very proud." She said with a smirk.

Neither of them notices the jumpy Bruce Banner stumbling his way throughout the airstrip. As he approaches Steve and Natasha, he sees him out of the corner of his eye and puts his hand out to greet him.

"Dr. Banner," he shakes the scientist's hand. Banner pulls away quickly and shakes his head.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming."

Steve nodded, "Word is that you can find the cube."

Bruce fiddled with his hands, looking around nervously, "Is that the only word on me?

Steve nodded, "Only word I care about."

Natasha stepped forward, "Bruce is here to help us find Loki, Agent Andrews is also already inside on deck. She will be assisting Dr. Banner."

Steve's ears picked up upon hearing Kendra's name, "Kendra is here? I didn't know she was on the task force."

Natasha nodded, "I see you have met our resident demigod."

Steve gave her a questionable look, "Demigod?"

Rolling her eyes she walked past him, "Well catch you up later. Kendra, like myself, worked very close with Clint. SHIELD needs all the help we can locating our agents, it was prudent to bring in all the help we could." Alarms began blaring throughout the runway as people scurried inside. Natasha smiled, "You Gentleman, you may wanna step inside in a minute, it's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

Steve looked over the edge as the fans began spinning below, "Is this a submarine?"

Bruce scoffed, "Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Both moving closer, they saw the Helicarrier then begin lifting into the air. Bruce could only laugh in disbelief, "Oh, no. This is much worse."

Natasha whistled and motioned for them to join her inside. The doors opened and there was a flurry of activity going on. Workers of all sorts at various screens managing communication and data. Maria Hill stood in the middle of it. "We're at lock sir" The second in command called to her director.

Fury walked forward, "Good, let's vanish."

Steve, Bruce and Natasha walk through the doors onto the glorious bridge. Steve can only stare in awe as he walked down the runway path and gave Fury $10. Nick accepts it and walks over to Banner, shaking his hand. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

Banner laughed, "Thank you for asking nicely. So, uh. How long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

"Which shouldn't talk too long," Agent Andrews said walking into the room staring at her tablet, "One would think something with so much energy would be simple to find."

Fury grinned, "Agent Andrews, meet Dr. Banner, you'll be assisting him in the lab."

She smiled and reached for his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Banner."

"You as well Kendra. I read your thesis on molecular biology, what were you? 16? "

"My first draft yes, not bad for a homeless teenager; the final thesis was submitted when I was 18 and I smelled 100 times better. But that was a long time ago, funny how things change don't they?" She then turned to Steve and reached out her hand, "Steve, nice to see you again. I'm glad you accepted Fury's offer."

He let go reluctantly, "Didn't give me much of a choice. The Tesseract needs to be destroyed. Where are we on that?"

Walking around the Captain she went to a monitor and began pressing different icons on the screen to match her tablet, "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite it's eyes and ears for us."

Natasha sighed, swiping through the photos of Clint, "That's still not gonna find them in time."

Bruce walked closer, "You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

Nick shrugged, "How many are there?"

Banner rolled up his sleeves, "Call every lab you know. We can at least rule out a few places, have anywhere for me to work?"

Kendra smiled, "Follow me doc, you are gonna love it doc, we got all the toys."

Bruce reluctantly followed Kendra through the doors as she escorted them to the lab.

Steve watched her retreating form and turned back to Fury. "You said this guy likes to make a scene?"

"Like a moth to the flame," he handed Steve another tablet with information on Loki. "You might want to catch up a bit more."

.

..

..

Bruce followed Kendra into the lab and immediately went to work at the nearest station.

"So what's shield have on one of the brightest minds of the 21st century to get you here?" He questioned.

Kendra smiled marking down some readings, "I volunteered. I was working for Stark and we mutually agreed my talents would benefit elsewhere."

Bruce looked back from his monitor and turned towards the young woman, "Interesting, one wouldn't think Tony Stark would agree to anything SHIELD related."

Kendra shrugged, "Well, he didn't really have a choice. Now I have you set up with our systems in both quadrant 2 and 3, 4 is a bit difficult still seeing as the sunspots are currently jumbling data."

He nodded and went back to work, "That's fine, I can work with it. Now what's this I hear about you being a demigod?"

Kendra could only smile as she went back to work.

.

..

…

It didn't take long for Bruce and Kendra to find the right signals. Within a couple of hours they had managed to trace Loki's signal to Germany. Upon detection, Fury had given Captain his go, it was time to suit up and get to work.

That was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be.

Steve stood in front of his uniform and reached out to touch the fabric. His memories of his past crashing like a wave. Shaking off his spooks he took a deep breath. He had a duty to protect people and to destroy this thing at all cost. There was a knock behind him before he could turn around, Kendra came over to stand by his side.

"I heard if you put on your suit after 70 years it's like riding a bike" She joked.

Steve chuckled, "I haven't ridden a bicycle since who knows and that was motorized."

"Then this should be a piece of cake," She whispered, handing him a microchip.

"Your coms," She explained while putting a similar version in her own ear, "Stay safe out there Cap. We just got you back and it would be a shame for anything to happen."

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you Kendra, I'll be fine and I'll see you when I get back."

"Of course you will," She quipped, "You are Captain America" she harped.

Steve raised a brow, "That I am. Will you be joining us in the field?"

"Oh no, I am more of a low-level action kind of gal. It's dangerous when I'm out there."

"All the more reason to have you on our side." He whispered.

With a shrug, a slap to his shoulder and a wink- she was gone.

Loki looks from above the museum and descends down to where he could find his victim. As he makes his way down the stairs he focuses his attention towards the stage. The guard notices him and goes for his gun, Loki was quicker and uses his cane to slam it against the guards head as chaos erupts around. Guests begin fleeing the museum. Loki grabs the doctor and flips him over onto a marble table. Loki pulls out an optical torture device and plunges down on his victims eye, who twist in pain below. Loki just smiles maliciously.

.

..

…

"Coming up on the target now, Captain you ready?" Natasha called from the front of the Quinjet.

Steve nodded and pressed the button to open the bay doors and jumped. As he passed through the cloud, he saw Loki pointing his spear at a civilian and launched his body forward. As Loki is about to execute him with his scepter, he blasts an energy beam towards the man and Steve lands directly in front of him blocking it with his shield which fires directly back at Loki, knocking him to the floor.

Captain America began to walk off the steps through the crowd towards Loki with a

intense attitude, "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing

above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

Loki smiled and stood up from the ground, "The Soldier. The man out of time."

Captain America stood his ground, "I'm not the one who's out of time."

Black Widow appeared in her jet above. Ready to fight. "Loki," She spoke through the speakers, "Drop the weapon and stand down."

Loki decided that it wasn't in his best interest to comply. He charged his weapon and

managed to get a shot out when the Captain Charged. The Captain was pretty well

matched against this so called god, especially with his new modifications to his outfit. He could move faster, take hits better, and fight stronger with the added mobility.

Widow watched the fight from the Quinjet and tried to track him with the weapon

systems. They were too fast. "He's all over the place." She complained. Suddenly, through the speakers of the jet she heard the distinct form of music.

A friendly yet not wanted voice rang throughout the speakers. "Agent Romanoff. Miss me?"

Iron Man touches down. He stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry

the suit has. "Make your movie Reindeer Games."

.

…

…...

Everyone on the Quinjet was anxious to see what was going to unfold. Loki just sat

there, not speaking to any of them.

Steve was frustrated, "I don't remember it ever being that easy. This guy packs a

wallop."

Tony laughed and shrugged, "Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's

your thing? Pilates?"

If he could drown out the egotistic genius standing next to him, he would, "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

Tony didn't seem surprised. "Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury didn't tell you."

He raised his brow in confusion, "Well…does Kendra know you are arriving?"

Loki glanced up for a second before looking away quickly away. Tony caught the movement, coughed and turned towards Steve. "Let's keep that between us shall we."

A freak storm surrounded the jet; it became increasingly more difficult for Natasha

to fly. "Where's this coming from?" She wondered aloud.

Dodging the storm, almost being struck numerous times. Loki seemed to be unnerved by it.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked, "Scared of a little lightning?"

Loki stared at the ceiling above with a grimace, "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

After a loud crash, the ramp was struck open on the jet; the God of Thunder himself

walked through and threw his hammer into Tony knocking him away. Thor then

grabbed Loki by the throat and in a swing of his hammer they had flown away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Everything Marvel is owned by Disney Marvel, all original characters are my own.

**Authors Note**: Chapter 4! Short but sweet

* * *

**He's Adopted**

Kendra stood next to Dr. Banner as they focused on finding the cube. Bruce was in the middle of discussing one of his primary concerns about the energy of the cube when suddenly Kendra stepped back, holding her head in pain.

"God damn it." She cursed aloud. Bruce walked over and put a hand to her shoulder.

"Are you alright? Should I call a medic?" He asked, clearly concerned. She pulled away from him and shook her head.

"No, no...I'm fine." She closed her eyes and pressed two fingers into her forehead, "I have been getting these headaches recently and I can't seem to figure out why."

Bruce smirked, "Maybe you need a less complicated life, did me wonders in Calcutta."

Kendra laughed and suddenly she felt the pull again and as quickly as it arrived it was gone. Her head nearly swam with the swiftness of it. The sound of footsteps drew the doctors attention to the hallway, as groups of military personnel began escorting their prisoner by them.

She narrowed her eyes at Loki who stared right into hers before shifting his gaze to Bruce.

"That less complicated life you talked about Banner," She turned to stare at him, "everything about this situation just got worse."

Dropped her clipboard to the table she walked out of the lab, with Bruce following behind her.

.

..

…

Loki took in the surroundings of his cell, which was a hydraulic glass rig clearly not made to hold him. Fury walked up to the control panel and locked him insecurely. Making it almost impossible to escape.

"In case it's unclear; you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass," He pressed a button to open the floor below, wind gusting up into the chamber. "Thirty thousand feet straight down, in a steel trap. You get how this works?" Fury closed the floor. He motioned to Loki, "Ant" then to the release button, "Meet boot."

Loki smiled and paced around the cell, "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

Fury didn't budge, "Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard," He looked into the monitor.

.

..

…

Kendra and the rest of the team watch as the monitor goes black. Thor stood away from the rest just listening. Bruce broke the silence.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" the doctor quipped.

Steve sat up straight in his seat, "Loki's gonna drag this out. So Thor, what's his play?"

Thor turned to face the group. Looking over to Kendra, "He has an army called the Chitari. They are not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people." His demeanor changed suddenly, "They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the tesseract."

Steve frowned, "An army? From outer space."

Kendra walked around the table, "The Earth hasn't been alone for a long time Rogers. This is just getting started." She walked up to Thor and reached out taking his hand. "It's nice to have you back cousin."

Thor smiled and looked down to her, "I'm sorry it wasn't sooner."

Dr. Banner cleared his throat, "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

Thor looked up, "Selvig?" Kendra, wrapped her arm around him protectively, him holding her close.

Banner nodded, "He's an astrophysicist."

Thor squeezed and looked back to Kendra, "He's a friend." She nodded and smiled.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell." Natasha sighed, "Along with one of ours."

Steve spoke up suddenly, "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from in here."

Banner laughed, "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, that guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him"

Thor pulled away from Kendra's hold, "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he's my brother."

Natasha raised a brow, "He's killed 80 people in two days."

Thor was quiet for a minute before speaking, "He's adopted." Kendra rolled her eyes and smacked his stomach before walking back to the table.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for," Bruce wondered.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony commented walking in with Agent Coulson. Kendra's head snapped towards the elevator watching the duo approach. Tony finished his conversation and gave Kendra a pointed look before walking over to Thor, "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing."

He continued speaking as he looked around the consoles, taking in every monitor on each side.

"How does Fury do this," He asked, reaching over to slide his hands down the screen.

"He turns," Agent Hill responds, unamused. He smiled and turned back as he placed a tracking implant into the software unnoticed.

"Well, that sounds exhausting," Stark remarked as he asked the group whether or not Loki was able to find a reliable and usable source for energy. Banner explained why he believed Selvig would be using the cube for. Stark smiled, "Finally someone who speaks English."

He shook hands with the doctor. Complimenting him on his brains and ability to lose control.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube," Directory Fury commented, walking into the room. "I was hoping you and Dr. Andrews would join him."

"Maybe you should start with that spear," Steve announced, "I don't know much about it but it sure operates like a hydra weapon."

Tony nodded, "Shall we play doctors?" He asked Kendra and Bruce. They both nodded and walked over to him.


End file.
